Charlie's Angels (male version) WWE STYLE
by WWEtrishandlitafan123
Summary: Hey everyone, it's me WWEtrishandlitafan123, and this is my very first story. Now you all know that movie with three female detectives and a speaker-box, called charlie's angels, right? Well, i decided to do it with male characters, and this will be WWE and TNA STYLE. have fun reading this. this rated T.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Charlie's Angels: (male version) WWE STYLE

Chapter 1: Introduction

It all started with a suspicious criminal, with a bomb taped to his upper body, looking back, and waiting for his secret customer to approach his seat. With passengers talking to each other and flight attendants gossiping about other passengers' asses, here came Mr. Jones, out of the plane bathroom, fixing himself and playing with a little black bag. While he was walking through the aisle, a flight attendant told him that the flight was for first class, only, Mr. Jones pulled out a first class pamphlet and showed him. "Are you looking for this?" Said Mr. Jones. The Flight attendant was speechless and asked him would he like anything else. "Scotch, Blendy, STRAIGHT." Said Jones. After telling the attendant what he wanted, he walked to his seat. When he adjusted in his seat, the criminal turned and looked at him, and started a conversation. "I hear birds can't fly this time." Said the criminal.

"I hear only angels can." Said Mr. Jones. They just stared each other, until Jones opened the little black bag and spilled the tiny white diamonds into his hands, and gave them to the criminal, but he pulled back fast. "Where's the bomb?" said Jones. The criminal unzipped his jacket and showed him the bomb, which was on his body, while it was ticking. The criminal responded. "I am the BOMB." The flight attendant came up to Jones, and asked him if he wanted it poured in a glass or the bottle, jones took the bottle. The following movie that showed up on the screen was T.J. Hooker: the movie, which Jones sighed loudly about people making a movie of an old T.V. show. The criminal asked him what he was going to do about it, he responded by looking at his gold watch and saying walk out. The criminal thought it was a joke, but he didn't. All of sudden, Jones grabbed the criminal and snatched him out of his seat, and opened the emergency exit and flew out. While they were falling, a mysterious man in all black fell out of a helicopter, trying to catch up with the falling couple. Still falling, the man screamed help, while the bomb ticked 12 to 11, and the mysterious man caught up to them and carefully snap a wire from the bomb, and then…..KABOOM! The bomb exploded, sending the trio into great impact in the sky. Mr. Jones pulled

His parachute, while the mysterious man tried to catch the helpless man. When the man caught the helpless man, he also pulled his parachute. A gold speed boat named "Donzi" pulled up and waited for them to fall in. When the man got in the boat, John asked him a question "Nice flight?" laughed John. He then looked at Morrison, who pulled of his helmet and waved his hair, and smiled. Then Cena looked up to see if jones would come to the boat, and then he did. The man still screaming, as jones fell into the boat, and screamed "AHH, you crazy jackass!" Jones then pulled out a voice changer out of his mouth and responded "I think you mean crazy bastard." He then pulled of his mask, and it showed Edge. The man was confused and asked what was going on, Edge said "Damn, I hate to fly." They all smiled, and went off into the sunset. Here is when the good part comes along.

Charlie: Once upon a time, there were three, very different, little boys, who grew up to be three very different men. But they have three things in common: they're brilliant, they're handsome, and they work for me. My name is Charlie.

Author's note: Okay, that was the first chapter of the male version of Charlie's Angels. Did you like it? Comment, and tell me what I did wrong in this chapter, and tell me how you feel about me doing this story. Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Good Morning, Angels

Charlie's Angels (male version) WWE STYLE

Chapter 2: Good Morning, Angels

The Next Day, after the angels' mission, from yesterday, Edge was a sleep, naked, in Lita's bed, while Lita was cooking breakfast, and singing along with the song "Angel of the Morning". While lita was singing horribly, edge woke up. "Good Morning, my little rated-r superstar." Said Lita. Edge popped up, turned around and looked at lita, and said "Good Morning… LITA... sweet lita." "I figured we can have a little breakfast, and then maybe, after, we can have a little… lita." Said Lita, while she rubbed the spatula on her chest. Edge laughed, and then his phone rang. "Hold that thought." Said Edge. He was searching around for his phone, and then he found it under the pillow, he then answered it. "Hello…yes, I'll be right in." Said Edge. He hung up, and then looked at lita, snapped his finger. "Isn't that just the luck?" Said Edge. He got up and got dressed. Lita asked him numerous of questions of why he was leaving. "Hey, I can make something else, if you don't want eggs." "No, it's not the eggs." "Is it the boat?" "It's not the boat, I have to go now." Said Edge. "Is it the Lita?" Edge turned around, before getting into his 1969 Camaro SS Convertible, and said "It might be the lita." Edge then got in, and drove off, while lita dropped the breakfast and herself into the water, blaming that she was the reason, edge left.

"Eduardo, move me." Said John. Eduardo spun around and played "Heaven must be missing an angel", while John, and a few other women were dancing. As Cena had his 15 minutes of fame on the dance floor, he woke up from his dream, got up, and put his mouth guard in his retainer. He made up the bed, while dancing to the same music that was in his dream, in his spider-man boxers. While he was dancing, the doorbell rang. He went to the door, and saw that a delivery girl was standing there with a package. He said good morning, and gave the girl, one of the dirtiest lines ever, she said thanks, before she left, John said "No problem", and ran into the left part of the door. John went back into his house, while his phone rang "Hello…hey, I'll be right in."

"I want to get one thing straight between us." Said Morrison "Go ahead, we're way past keeping secrets at this point." Said Melina They was standing face to face rehearsing lines for Melina's movie, in her trailer. After john made a joke, after Melina said her line, the timer went off "DING!" "OOH! My muffins!" Said John. He put down the script and grabs his mitten, and took out his muffins. While john pulled out his muffins, Melina was whining about how the script was and why they can't just yank the wire, while she was going on and on about her script, john gave her a lesson about not yanking the wire of a bomb. After he was done giving her a lesson, Melina was impressed of john's smarts. "WOW! You know for a tanning man, you sure know a lot about bombs." Said Melina, while she came up from behind john. John looked up, with a annoyed look on his face, turned around, and said "Is it amazing how much information you can learn off of the internet." They were about to kiss, until the phone rang. They both said hello, but john was really talking to somebody. "Yeah…okay…I'll be right there." While they were outside, Melina asked john a lot questions about Charlie. "When do I get to meet this Charlie?" "Well, Charlie's not a very social person." "But Charlie's a man though, right, I mean definitely a guy, though right?" said Melina, while she took a bite out of john's muffin, with a disgusted look on her face. She threw the muffin on the ground, while john drove off.

Later at Townsend's Agency, Cena was laid out on the couch reading a magazine, while Edge was relaxing, and john preparing his muffins. "I don't think I could keep up this side with Melina, anymore" said Morrison "You don't want to be with a woman who's intimidated by a strong man, anyway" said Edge "You know they come all lovey dovey, until they find out that I can shatter a cinderblock with my forehead" said Morrison. Edge laughed, while Cena commented on how he loved that trick. "Blueberry Muffins, I made them from scratch" said Morrison. Both cena and edge looked at each other, after looking at their muffins, after looking at each other; they decided to at least try the muffin. "Yum, these look great, John" said Cena. Edge smelled his muffin, and then threw the muffin at cena's chest, "ow." Said cena, edge licked his tongue out at john, and then john tried to throw his muffin back at edge, but missed, and broke the door. Paul Heyman then entered the room, looking at the door and asking what do they call the muffin. "Chinese Fighting Muffins" said edge. John laughed, and Paul told them a story about how his friend got hurt because of a fighting muffin. Morrison, then, went to the table, and told them something. "They're not Chinese, they're not fighting, they're blueberry" said john, as he slammed the muffin down on the table, and slammed down on the couch with his arms crossed, upset. "John, are you okay?" said Paul "He's having trouble with his secret identity, Paul" said cena "aren't we all" said Paul. He asked if john and john could scoot over, so he could give all the angels a piece of advice. As soon the computer time striked 9:00, Paul got up and clicked a button on the phone. "Good Morning, Angels" said Charlie "Good Morning, Charlie" said the angels "Edge, Morrison, Cena, I hope you're rested, and ready for your next assignment, Sting, a brilliant engineer, a finder of Sting Technology, an up and coming communication Software company, last night, sting was kidnapped, and his voice identification software was stolen." Said Charlie, while the footage of sting's disappearance was showing. "Who's the man left behind?" asked Morrison "Kurt Angle, he's the president of Sting Technology." Said Charlie "Oh, he did it" joked cena. After he said that, the door closed loudly, they all looked and saw angle standing there saying "Well, I guess we can all go home, then." "Angels, meet Kurt Angle, your client, he's hired to help us find sting." Said Paul. Cena and Morrison greeted him, instead of edge "Mr. Angle, who would have the most gainful sting's disappearance?" "Well, we were partners, but we were more than partners, we were friends." Said Kurt "Does sting have any enemies, we tend to speak of?" asked Cena "Devon Hughes, he's the owner of TNA systems, the largest communication satellites farm, in the world" said Charlie "Six months ago, he tried to buy out Stings Technology, and sting refused to sell, Devon just lost it" said Paul, while he passed out green folders. "I'll study the garage footage, maybe they'll be something there" said cena "So Devon is the only way for us to get to sting." Said Morrison "Devon gets his daily massage at Madam Wong's house of Blossoms, that's our chance to feel him out." Said Charlie

So, that was chapter 2, sorry it was so long, I had to look at the movie, while typing this up. So, comment, and tell me how I did on this chapter. Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3:Wade Barrett

Charlie's Angels (male version) WWE STYLE

Chapter 3: Wade Barrett

"He said what?" said Barrett "over my dead body." Said Barrett, while he was lying, naked, on the massage table, while talking on the phone. "I can accept those terms." Said Barrett. After he was done talking on the phone, he told his massager that it was cold, and that he wants to be warm, the massager turned out to be Morrison, in one of Wong's employees outfits, when he turned around, rubbing oil on his hands. "At your service." Said Morrison "Good, can we get started this millennium?" asked Wade. John said nothing, but ran, while screaming in a foreign language, and jumped on his back. Wade grunted. While he was on his back, john said some soothing words to him. As he said some soothing words to him, john told him that he can do a special trick. "CRACKKK!" went wade's neck. "Render a man unconscious" said Morrison. He jumped off of Barrett's, while wade was unconscious, and took a little, silver bracelet off of wade's wrist. He looked around and whistled a bird call, and in came Cena and edge, dressed as Chinese servants, Morrison threw the key at edge and gave it to Cena. While in the men's locker room, John, Edge, and Morrison waited till' all of the other men left the locker room, so that they can sneak into Barrett's locker. John found wade's palm pilot, and gave it to Morrison. He took out his little mirror, and put the car key in, and pressed the mirror down. As he did that, Morrison was waiting for Barrett's schedule to download. Oh! I forgot, edge was look out. When his schedule was done downloading, Wade woke back up, but before he can get up, Morrison was there, patting his back. "You must of dozed off" said Morrison "You're very good….with your hands, I could use someone like you on my staff." Said Barret "Thanks for the offer, but my hands aren't going anywhere near your staff." Said Morrison. Wade chuckled, while john had an annoyed look on his face.

Later that same day…

Edge drove to a drive-thru called "Shakes & Burgers", while Morrison was talking. "If Barret is behind Sting's disappearance, he's got some else doing his dirty work, guaranteed" As Edge stopped at the speaker, a man through the speaker asked edge, may he take his order, but in weird voice (because, the speaker was broken). Morrison got out of his seat, and leaned in front of edge, to fix the broken speaker. Edge, accidentally, took a look at Morrison's butt, and look back at Cena, to see if he got the footage of mysterious person. "John, how's it coming with the kidnapping footage?" asked Edge "I'm just enhancing a reflection from the car window." Said John. Morrison took out his gum, which he was chewing, and stuck it on the red and blue wires, and closed the door. Finally, it was working. "May I take your order, please?" said the employee. "Yeah, I would like three cheeseburgers, three French fries, and three cherry pies, what do you guys want?" joked Edge. Cena chuckled. Cena printed a picture of a Blonde, thin man, and showed them. "I got a clean frame of one of the kidnappers." Said John "Creepy, Thin Man" said Morrison "ooh, good, now we have the bad guy, all we have to do is look for him," Said Edge "Find out, if he works for Barrett." Added Cena. "What's Barrett, doing tonight?" Asked Edge "Who's up for crashing a party?" asked Morrison. Edge did a funny thing, which made all the guys laugh. They all drove off with their food, wooing, and waving their hands in the air.

That was chapter 3, and I don't see how that was funny at the end, so…..yeah. And, chapter 4 is coming up next, and I decided to put Chris Jericho as creepy, thin man, since Edge and Chris, so go with each other. P.S. make sure to comment on how I did on this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Creepy, Thin man

Charlie's Angels (male version) WWE STYLE

Chapter 4: Creepy, Thin man

Later that night…..

The angels, and Mickie, were still hanging out in the car, getting ready for the party. Morrison was dressed in a bright, red suit, with a black dress shirt, red tie, and black handkerchief. Edge was dressed in a regular black and white suit, with his long, blond locks tied in a ponytail. Cena was dressed as one of Devon's employees, and Mickie was dressed in a long, beautiful, blue dress (you know the one, that she wore at Brooke Hogan's wedding), with her hair tied up. Cena opened up a silver case, filled with ear piece technology. He each gave one to Morrison, edge, and mickie. "It's a mic transmitter, mickie; you just stick it on your back molar, like a cap." Said Cena "I know it, it's a mouth mic" Said Mickie "We'll be able to stay in touch the whole time" Said Morrison. "DING!" went the elevator. Edge, Morrison, and Mickie were arm and arm, walking past the other party goers. While they were walking, mickie asked for suggestion of JD names, before she can get to Devon. "There's your date JD." Said Edge. Edge and Morrison left mickie, so she can have a conversation with Devon. "Devon, welcome" Said Devon "Jackie Danielle Range, self-help guru." Morrison was standing at an exit, listening to their conversation; Edge was walking around, doing the same thing. Devon questioned mickie's fake identity, which made mickie nervous, and uncomfortable. "Relax, Mickie, order a drink." Said Morrison. "Excuse me, sir?" asked Mickie. Cena turned around, and got mickie's order. As cena walked away, edge asked him a question. "Any creepy, thin men?" "Not so creepy, non thin." Said Cena. John Morrison was standing there, still listening to mickie's conversation, until an attractive woman came up to him, and asked him would he like to dance, but he kept interrupting her with the answer "no". Cena went to the counter, to get more drinks, and an attractive brunette greeted him in Japanese. John greeted back in Japanese. That brunette was Trish Stratus. "That's incredible" said Trish. "What is?" said John "Your smile" Said Trish, which made john blush "thanks" said Cena, and he walked off. "This place, it's Japanese, is it not?" asked Mickie "it's a temple, I had it-" he was interrupted, by mickie leaning in with her mouth opened. "I had it fed-ex from Kyoto" Said Devon, while he offered her blowfish. "Isn't that poisonous?" asked Mickie. Devon told her about the blowfish, and about how no woman has fear of death. Mickie was scared to eat the fish, and then edge told her information about the fish. "Practically, 1 to 60 is fatal." Mickie stood there, and then, ate the fish, Devon was surprised that she ate the fish. Mickie, then playfully acted like she was going to fall out, but, she was messing with him. "Taste like chicken, it would go very nicely with broccoli." Devon laughed. "Good work mickie, now see if you can get him to talk about Sting." Said Cena. She was going to until; he interrupted her with a test of intuition and judgment. John was serving drinks, until edge asked him something. "John, what are you doing, that bartender is cute." "I'm working" said John "She likes you, go back and flirt a little" said Morrison. And john did. "That was fast" said Trish "They don't call me balls out john, for nothing" said john, while he laughed. Trish said that she never saw him there before, and asked him was he new, and john responded by saying that it was like being a virgin. "Oh boy, he's going down" said Morrison. "No way, she's into him" Said Edge. "Just pick up the tray, and walk away." Said Morrison. "No, No, No, No, stay and talk to her." Said Edge. John was confused, he didn't know whether to stay or walk away. "Show your dimples." Said Morrison. Cena questioned him "Show, your goddamn dimples." Said Morrison. John then turned around, and showed his irresistible dimples. Trish was hypnotized by them; she then drank her little drink, and walked straight to him to ask him out. "Um, excuse me; I really don't do this, in course you're already seeing somebody else-" john interrupted her by saying yeah, which made her think he was already seeing some else, but he said wasn't seeing anyone. "Okay, um, Thursday?" asked Trish "My favorite day." Said John "Great, I'm going to get tickets." Said Trish "I love tickets" said John. They both walked away. "What do ya know, chick speaks John." Said Morrison "Where's JD?" Asked Edge. Mickie, aka JD, was fake sumo-wrestling with Devon, which she lost. Morrison turned around, and saw the creepy, thin man, who turned around while smoking, and saw john looking at him, walk away. "Thin man, 10:00." Said John. Cena and edge started to walk the same direction, thin man walking at. The thin man was tall, with slick blond hair, and he was quiet. JoMo followed him to secret hide-out, the thin man walked to the elevator, while grabbing his cane, and got in the elevator, while looking at john. "Why do they always run?" asked Morrison, annoyed. He then kicked in the door, and they all ran down the stairs, Morrison and edge was changing into their fighting clothes. When they were done, they were looking for the thin man, who was standing there smoking. He then ran, and made the angels run after him, in an alley.

All right, I'm going to cut this chapter short, and make it a part one, because I don't want you fellow readers to get bored. So, comment on how I did on this chapter.


	5. Chapter 4: Creepy, Thin man part 2

Charlie's Angels (male version) WWE STYLE

Chapter 5: Creepy, Thin man (part 2)

Before we get to the story, I just want to remind you all that Chris Jericho is creepy, thin man, so enjoy the story!

This one is for dxfangirl101

As they all followed him to the alley, the thin man jumped on a box and started shooting at them. "Watch out!" yelled Morrison. They all ducked. He kept shooting till he was out of bullets. When he was out of them, edge yelled out john cena's name. They all got up and started running towards him, he threw his gun to the side, and jumped through the steel gate, and landed on his feet. Edge tried to break the gate, but it wouldn't budge, do him and Morrison decided to brace, so cena can get through the gate. John jumped up and grabbed the red drape and was swinging, trying to kick thin man, but missed, so he bounced off the wall, that he was swinging towards to, and kicked the thin man to steel gate. Both Morrison and Edge climbed up the gate and landed on their feet. The thin man was in a fighting stance, so was the angels. He pulled out his sword and charged at them, but both edge and Morrison grabbed Cena's arms and swung him, to make him kick thin man in the jaw. Just as they waited to the right moment, Morrison and edge kicked him into the steel gate. When he hit the gate, the angels were in another fighting stance, yelling. Thin man was yelling, too, while attacking them with his sword. Morrison tried stopping him, but got kicked in the stomach; edge was kicked in the stomach, too. John Cena started fighting and kicking him, but also dodging thin man's sword

Attack. While dodging from left to right, he got kicked into the wooden fence, thin man was going to kill cena, until Morrison tripped him with a broom. John was going to hit him with the broom, until thin man flipped up, and started attacking him with the sword, and kicked him to the steel gate. Just as he was also, going to attack him, edge jumped on his back, screaming, twirling around until, he hit his back on a steel object, thin man grabbed him by his long, blond locks and threw him off his back into a wall, which made him lose some of his hair. The thin man smelled his hair. John Cena got up, until thin man threw his sword at him, but he dodge. He then ran, but john kicked him and bended over, letting edge roll over his back, and kicking thin man in the face. Out of nowhere, Morrison jumped and kicked him in the face, too, and ended up in edge's arms, which made edge kick him in the stomach, and turned around; let Morrison kick him in the face. After he got kicked, he was set-up in the right position, for John Cena to make a big jump and kick him in the chest, which made fall on his back. Thin Man was getting pissed, so he got up and ran, which made the three guys go after him. They followed him to a small, space with three doors, they all chose a door to kick in, but he wasn't there, but they found one last door, and they all kicked it in, but it wouldn't budge, so edge jumped through it's window, and opened the door on the other end. Both Morrison and Cena, rushed in, and they all saw a bruised man, tied up. They ran up to him, and edge ripped the blindfold from the man's face, and there he was. It was Sting. "Sting" said Edge.

And that is it for this chapter. Sorry, it took so long for me to update this story. So comment on how I did, and what did you like about it!


	6. Chapter 6: i like FAST everything

Charlie's Angels (male version) WWE STYLE

Chapter 6: I like FAST everything

Before we continue on with the story, I just want to say that it has been a LONG time, since I've written a chapter for this story, and I'm glad school is out, so I can keep writing new chapters for this story, so enjoy reading this, and HAPPY SUMMER!

p.s. this is for dxfangirl101, and all my followers

"Great work angels, but our job is only half finished, there's still the matter of Mr. Sting's stolen technology." Said Charlie "So what's so special about your software?" asked Edge, while he was sipping on a milkshake. "Oh, it's really…it's really quite amazing, we developed a program, see...uh, everyone's voice is unique, has a unique signature, like a suffer can be map…" Said Sting, before he was interrupted by Kurt. "It's audio DNA, it makes it impossible to disguise or scramble of what's signal." Said Kurt "Which is exactly, why wade wants it." Said Charlie "Of course, all of TNA telecommunication satellites have global positioning systems; you combine that with voice identification…" Said Cena "TNA can turn any cell phone into a homing device." Said Morrison, finishing john's sentence. "No one can hide, imagine if this can get into the wrong hands, how dangerous this can be." Said Kurt. Edge was trying to listen to what Kurt was saying, but both he and sting couldn't stop looking at each other…..sexually. "That's when you come in angels; Wade is premiering his TNA racer at the California Speedway." Said Charlie "That's our chance for a little recon, we should plant a little camera on Wade." Said Morrison. "Looks like it's off to the races, angels." Said Charlie.

California Speedway

While Wade was talking to a group of his closest workers, the angels and Mickie were in disguise, Mickie was wearing a blond wig with a blue jumpsuit, like the angels, Cena was wearing a brown wig with glass on (so was edge and jomo), Edge was wearing a short, orange wig, Morrison had his hair in a ponytail, with headphones on, operating and preparing their race car. While their were working on their car, Morrison called john's name to tell him that both him and edge, were gonna make their move. Cena looked and smiled at wade to get his attention, while edge and Morrison were walking towards a black car. Edge got into the black car, trying to seduce the female driver, while Morrison was trying to open the trunk of the black car, and sneak a camera on the briefcase. After john saw what was in the briefcase, it was cleaning supplies, he gave edge a signal to tell him let's go. "Mission accomplished, tomorrow morning, wade's giving us a tour of TNA." Wade walked over to tell his racer good luck, he turned around, john was checking on the car, and saw that wade's personal racer was the thin man from last night. He stopped. The thin man looked at him and took out a piece of edge's hair and rubbed it across his face, while he got in the race car. John also got in his car, the thin man started to drive, and john soon followed. Both edge and Morrison ran and grabbed two headphones to talk to john. "John, hey what's going on?" asked Morrison. "Got an old friend on the tracks, guys, it's that creep from Chinatown." Responded Cena. "Creepy, thin man." Said Edge. John started to chase thin man around the track, until jomo told him something. "John, it's a round, track, he's not going anywhere." Said Morrison. The thin man looked at john, and turned his car a round to go out of the track, and john soon followed him. "He's going after him." Said Edge. They both were racing into the street, making cars flip over and crash into each other, John followed him onto a bridge, they both stopped, waiting for the seagull to fly away. The thin man started to drive first, then john, they started to drive into each other, until thin man was scared, and turned, which made him crash into john, and into the water. John got out of his car, surprised, watching the car floating down in the water.

Once again, I'm going to cut this chapter short, cuz I don't feel like writing anymore, so comment, and follow me, come on I need more comments!


End file.
